Some Random Chatroom Parody
by UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd
Summary: Just some randomness as the title suggests. Contains Harry Potter Twilight Vampire Academy, friends of mine and Your Mom! Rated T for language. I update every Saturday. Extreme OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd speaking, and I want to introduce you to someone, *drum rolls*….. My Twin! Say hi, Twin!

Twin: Hi.

Me: Tell them why were here today Twin.

Twin: We were bored, and so the result is this Harry Potter + Others I.M chat Parody, thingy.

Me: Ya, I was reading CyndarDragon's Untitled Harry Potter Parody, and it made me want to write one. So this is a just what my screwed up mind came up with when I thought of all the parodies I have read, so take it away Twin.

Twin: We don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire A- OMJ! It's Jasper Whitlock!

Me: OMJ, WHERE?

Jasper: Good morning Hybrids, the Volturi say hello!

Me: o.O WTF?

Twin: OK, ignoring that comment from the fabulous Jasper Whitlock, on with the Parody, BTW, We don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire Academy or anything else that might show up in this Parody that any of you might recognize as someone else's, if something shows up that was in a different Fanfiction, review and let us know, Please and Thank You!

Me: Also, this takes place, after Breaking Dawn, before Deathly Hallows, and before Spirit Bound. Characters from Twilight don't know Harry Potter characters or VA characters. VA characters don't know any Twilight or Harry Potter characters, and so on, so they don't know each other. And Harry broke up with Ginny, so they aren't together. And Nessie IS NOT fully grown, this is a year or two after the ending of BD!  
Twin: Warning slight/extreme OOCness

Usernames:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Twilight~~~~~~~~~**

**Jasper: EmoSaysRelax** (I totally stole that from one of my favorite authors, JasperSAYSrelax128, check her out, she rox multi-colored socks!)

**Alice: ShopaholicPhysicPixie **

**Bella: StupidLamb**

**Edward: Mr. PianoMan**

**Nessie: LochNessMonster28**

**Jake: Wolverine897**

**Emmett: GrizzliesRbetter**

**Rosalie: PopsicleMelter **(has anyone heard the song, California Gurls, by Katy Perry? Ya, the part about them being so hot they can melt your popsicle is the inspiration for this username.)

**Esme: MommaBear **

**Carlisle: Dr. Dad**

**Aro: MyRulesRule**

**Jane: FeelThePain**

**Alec: MakeYouBlind33**

**Jessica: Edward'sMine4ever**

**Lauren: PrettierThanYou**

**Angela: IloveBen**

**Ben: IloveAngela**

**Mike: BellsWillBeMine**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~**

**Harry: LightningRulz37**

**Hermione: TimeTravelingBookworm**

**Ron: EternallyHungry4**

**Ginny: RedheadsRock59**

**Fred: George1**

**George: Fred2**

**Luna: LoonsAreMoreFun90**

**Voldemort: EvilmakesBloodPure**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Academy~~~~~~~**

**Rose Hathaway: GuardianToBe **

**Lissa Dragomir: LastPrincess13 **

**Christian Ozera: IplayWithFire **

**Dimitri Belikov: DeadHeartsBeat **

**Adrian Ivashkov: RichDrunk **

**Mason: NotSoGone4eva **

**Eddie: EdBoy **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Original Characters~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd**

**Twin: TheTwinIsAlwaysPrettier **

**Your Mom: YourMom87**

**Kristen Chambless: Dr. SlutFuck**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On with the Chit-Chatting~~~~~~**

_LochNessMonster28 has logged on_

_StupidLamb has logged on_

_LastPrincess13 has logged on_

_MyRulesRule has logged on_

_LoonsAreMoreFun90 has logged on_

_TimeTravelingBookworm has logged on…._

MyRulesRule: Well, hello, Bella, Renesmee. Long time, no see.

LochNessMonster28: Aro, what a pleasant surprise…..

StupidLamb: Hello, Aro.

LastPrincess13: Hello, all!

LoonsAreMoreFun90: Hello, Lissa!

LastPrincess13: How do you know my name?

LoonsAreMoreFun90: Oh, I know everything. Would you like a copy of the Quibbler? We have a new article on Wackspurts!

LastPrincess13: Um, no thank you…..

TimeTravelingBookworm: I would like one, Luna!

LoonsAreMoreFun90: Hermione! I didn't notice you, but of course, I'll owl you one right away!

StupidLamb: *whispers to LochNessMonster28* Who are they?

LochNessMonster28: Like I know, Mom! And what's up with the '*whispering*'? They can still read it.

_Wolverine897 has logged on…._

LochNessMonster28: Jake! Where are you?

Wolverine897: Your living room?

_UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd has logged on…._

UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd: *gasps* OMJ! He's in your living room, dun dun dun…

_UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd has logged off….._

LochNessMonster28: That wasn't random at all….*sarcasm*

Wolverine897: Tell me about it.

MyRulesRule: Are you all just going to ignore me? I thought we were having a very fine conversation earlier, but apparently I am mistaken!

_MyRulesRule has logged off…._

StupidLamb: Um, Okaaaaaaaaaay then. Nessie, I'm going to find your father, don't stay on too late.

LochNessMonster28: Okay, Mom.

_StupidLamb has logged off….._

TimeTravelingBookworm: Okay, I just got your owl Luna! And I love the cover story!

LoonsAreMoreFun90: Oh, the one on Bellatrix Lestrange's life story?

TimeTravelingBookworm: Yes! Do you really think she is a world known author?

LoonsAreMoreFun90: No, I _know_ she is a world know author, but she goes by the name of Stephenie Meyer!

LochNessMonster28: That's not possible, Stephenie Meyer is too much of a genius to be Bellatrix Lestrange!

Wolverine897: Ya, Bellatrix isn't capable of creating such awesome people in that evil, messed up brain of hers.

LoonsAreMoreFun90: Oh, really? Then what do _you_ think she goes by?

Wolverine897&LochNessMonster28: J.K Rowling.

TimeTravelingBookworm: Psh. Highly likely. She would never make _herself_ seem so evil, and vile.

LoonsAreMoreFun90: Okay, lets come to an agreement, let us say that she is really Richelle Mead.

Wolverine897: Wateva

LochNessMonster28: Fine by me.

LastPrincess13: You know what? I'm not going to get into this conversation. Goodbye.

_LastPrincess13 has logged off…._

_Mr. PianoMan has logged on….._

LochNessMonster28: Daddy! Hi!

Mr. PianoMan: Nessie, your mother and I need you for a minute, we are at the cottage.

LochNessMonster28: Okay, Daddy. I'll be there in a minute.

Wolverine897: Mind if I come, Edward?

Mr. PianoMan: Not at all, Jake.

_LochNessMonster28 has logged off_

_Wolverine897 has logged off_

_Mr. PianoMan has logged off….._

TimeTravelingBookworm: Well, Luna, Ronald is calling me. I'll be off now.

LoonsAreMoreFun90: Okay, bye Hermione!

_TimeTravelingBookworm has logged off…._

LoonsAreMoreFun90: *hums to herself*

_LoonsAreMoreFun90 has logged off…_

_

* * *

_Next Update: Saturday February 12 2011_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Twin: We don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire Academy or anything else that might show up in this Parody that any of you might recognize as someone else's, if something shows up that was in a different Fanfiction, review and let us know, Please and Thank You!

Me: Also, this takes place, after Breaking Dawn, before Deathly Hallows, and before Spirit Bound. Characters from Twilight don't know Harry Potter characters or VA characters. VA characters don't know any Twilight or Harry Potter characters, and so on, so they don't know each other. And Harry broke up with Ginny, so they aren't together.

Usernames:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Twilight~~~~~~~~~**

**Jasper: EmoSaysRelax** (I totally stole that from one of my favorite authors, JasperSAYSrelax128, check her out, she rox multi-colored socks!)

**Alice: ShopaholicPhysicPixie **

**Bella: StupidLamb**

**Edward: Mr. PianoMan**

**Nessie: LochNessMonster28**

**Jake: Wolverine897**

**Emmett: GrizzliesRbetter**

**Rosalie: PopsicleMelter **(has anyone heard the song, California Gurls, by Katy Perry? Ya, the part about them being so hot they can melt your popsicle is the inspiration for this username.)

**Esme: MommaBear **

**Carlisle: Dr. Dad**

**Aro: MyRulesRule**

**Jane: FeelThePain**

**Alec: MakeYouBlind33**

**Jessica: Edward'sMine4ever**

**Lauren: PrettierThanYou**

**Angela: IloveBen**

**Ben: IloveAngela**

**Mike: BellsWillBeMine**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~**

**Harry: LightningRulz37**

**Hermione: TimeTravelingBookworm**

**Ron: EternallyHungry4**

**Ginny: RedheadsRock59**

**Fred: George1**

**George: Fred2**

**Luna: LoonsAreMoreFun90**

**Voldemort: EvilmakesBloodPure**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Academy~~~~~~~**

**Rose Hathaway: GuardianToBe **

**Lisa: LastPrincess13 **

**Christian: IplayWithFire **

**Dimitri: DeadHeartsBeat **

**Adrian: RichDrunk **

**Mason: NotSoGone4eva **

**Eddie: EdBoy **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Original Characters~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd**

**Twin: TheTwinIsAlwaysPrettier (later on, MyTwinRulesTheWorld)**

**Your Mom: YourMom87**

**Kristen: Dr. SlutFuck**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On with the Chit-Chatting~~~~~~**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~_

_PopsicleMelter has logged on_

_GrizzliesRbetter has logged on_

_ShopaholicPhysicPixie has logged on_

_MommaBear has logged on_

_EdBoy has logged on_

_Fred2 has logged on_

_George1 has logged on_

_NotSoGone4eva has logged on_

_TheTwinIsAlwaysPrettier has logged on…._

ShopaholicPhysicPixie: Em, do you have taste buds?

GrizzliesRbetter: What ever do you mean, Shopaholic?

ShopaholicPhysicPixie: I mean, you think grizzly bears are better than tigers?

GrizzliesRbetter: Ya, I do.

PopsicleMelter: Are you kidding?

GrizzliesRbetter: NO! U kno it's true, Rosie! ;{P

EdBoy: Dude, is that a mustache on the smiley face?

GrizzliesRbetter: U kno it! ={D

NotSoGone4eva: That is kool.

EdBoy: *gasps* MASON! What are you doing here, how are you here, your dead! Or you were supposed to be….

NotSoGone4eva: The afterlife has computers, too, Eddie.

EdBoy: Oh…. Well, hell, how are you, Mase?

NotSoGone4eva: Good, but I miss being alive.

EdBoy: Trust me, we miss you being alive, too.

GrizzliesRbetter: U 2 r depressing :{(

PopsicleMelter: Jesus, Em, enough with the smiles.

GrizzliesRbetter: but they aren't smiles if they are frowning, Rosie. ={O

PopsicleMelter: Oh my god.

_PopsicleMelter has logged off…._

GrizzliesRbetter: Rosie!

_GrizzliesRbetter has logged off…._

NotSoGone4eva: He said Rosie, as in Hathaway?

EdBoy: No, that was…. I actually don't know, but Hathaway's username is like Guardian2b or some shit like that.

MommaBear: That was Rosalie, and watch your language.

EdBoy: Who are you, my mother?

_YourMom87 has logged on…_

YourMom87: No, I am.

EdBoy: Mommy?

YourMom87: No, I am.

EdBoy: That's wat I was asking.

YourMom87: No, I am.

EdBoy: Your asking if I'm your Mommy?

YourMom87: No, I am.

MommaBear: Who are you?

YourMom87: Your Mom.

MommaBear: My mother is dead.

YourMom87: Your Mom.

MommaBear: Who's Mom?

YourMom87: Your Mom.

MommaBear: Who's Your?

YourMom87: Your Mom.

MommaBear: Yes, yes we get it, you're my mom.

YourMom87: No I'm not.

MommaBear: Then why do you keep saying you are?

YourMom87: No, I'm not.

MommaBear: OK, WE GET IT!

_EmoSaysRelax has logged on…._

EmoSaysRelax: Mom, relax.

YourMom87: No.

EmoSaysRelax: I was talking to Esme.

YourMom87: No.

_EmoSaysRelax has logged off…._

Meanwhile….

Jasper runs off to YourMom87's house, and secretly disconnects the computer.

Back in the chat room….

_YourMom87 has lost connection._

MommaBear: *sighs in relief*

_MommaBear has logged off…._

EdBoy: Well, that was interesting.

NotSoGone4eva: Sure was. Eddie, I'm gonna go, I have people to haunt, ghosts to see.

EdBoy: Kay, wateva. Bye.

NotSoGone4eva: Bye.

_NotSoGone4eva has logged off_

_EdBoy has logged off…._

Fred2: Well, Fred, that was interesting.

George1: Yup, though it was to bad they didn't notice us, mate.

Fred2: I know, I was looking forward to confusing them.

George1: Me, too. But instead, lets get back to work on our Joke Shop.

Fred2: Okay, mate.

_George1 has logged off_

_Fred2 has logged off…._

ShopaholicPhysicPixie: Well, it looks like it's just you and Me.

TheTwinIsAlwaysPrettier: Yup, by the way, have I ever told you I'm your biggest fan?

ShopaholicPhysicPixie: Ummmmmmm, No.

_UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd has logged on…._

UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd: Uh huh, Twin. I am her biggest fan.

TheTwinIsAlwaysPrettier: Since when?

UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd: Since forever! And what's up with your name? You can't be prettier, we're Twins! We look exactly alike!

TheTwinIsAlwaysPrettier: Well, what are _you_ gonna do about it, huh?

UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd: Whatever I want to do about it!

TheTwinIsAlwaysPrettier: What's that supposed to me-

_TheTwinIsAlwaysPrettier has logged off._

ShopaholicPhysicPixie: Where did she go?

UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd: You're the Physic, you tell me.

ShopaholicPhysicPixie: *goes into a vision* Oh! That's good!

UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd: I know, right! XD

Meanwhile…..

Twin is in a trance as she changes her username. She logs back on.

Back in the Chatroom…..

_MyTwinRulesTheWorld_ _has logged on…_

MyTwinRulesTheWorld: What the heck! Haley!

UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd: *sniggers* Oh, what ever do you mean, Twin?

ShopaholicPhysicPixie: Well, I'll let you too talk in private, Bye!

_ShopaholicPhysicPixie has logged off…_

UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd: Alice, wait! I want to go shopping with you!

_UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd has logged off…_

MyTwinRulesTheWorld: My twin doesn't rule the world! Just this Fanfiction!

_MyTwinRulesTheWorld has logged off….._

_

* * *

_Next Update: Saturday Feburary 19th_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Twin: We don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire Academy or anything else that might show up in this Parody that any of you might recognize as someone else's, if something shows up that was in a different Fanfiction, review and let us know, Please and Thank You!

Me: Also, this takes place, after Breaking Dawn, before Deathly Hallows, and before Spirit Bound. Characters from Twilight don't know Harry Potter characters or VA characters. VA characters don't know any Twilight or Harry Potter characters, and so on, so they don't know each other. And Harry broke up with Ginny, so they aren't together.

Twin: Warning: Slight/Extreme OOCness.

Usernames:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Twilight~~~~~~~~~**

**Jasper: EmoSaysRelax** (I totally stole that from one of my favorite authors, JasperSAYSrelax128, check her out, she rox multi-colored socks!)

**Alice: ShopaholicPhysicPixie **

**Bella: StupidLamb**

**Edward: Mr. PianoMan**

**Nessie: LochNessMonster28**

**Jake: Wolverine897**

**Emmett: GrizzliesRbetter**

**Rosalie: PopsicleMelter **(has anyone heard the song, California Gurls, by Katy Perry? Ya, the part about them being so hot they can melt your popsicle is the inspiration for this username.)

**Esme: MommaBear **

**Carlisle: Dr. Dad**

**Aro: MyRulesRule**

**Jane: FeelThePain**

**Alec: MakeYouBlind33**

**Jessica: Edward'sMine4ever**

**Lauren: PrettierThanYou**

**Angela: IloveBen**

**Ben: IloveAngela**

**Mike: BellsWillBeMine**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~**

**Harry: LightningRulz37**

**Hermione: TimeTravelingBookworm**

**Ron: EternallyHungry4**

**Ginny: RedheadsRock59**

**Fred: George1**

**George: Fred2**

**Luna: LoonsAreMoreFun90**

**Voldemort: EvilmakesBloodPure**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Academy~~~~~~~**

**Rose Hathaway: GuardianToBe **

**Lisa: LastPrincess13 **

**Christian: IplayWithFire **

**Dimitri: DeadHeartsBeat **

**Adrian: RichDrunk **

**Mason: NotSoGone4eva **

**Eddie: EdBoy **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Original Characters~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd**

**Twin: MyTwinRulesTheWorld**

**Your Mom: YourMom87**

**Kristen: Dr. SlutFuck**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On with the Chit-Chatting~~~~~~**

_Dr. Dad has logged on_

_MakeYouBlind33 has logged on_

_RedHeadsRock59 has logged on_

_EternallyHungry4 has logged on_

_GuardianToBe has logged on_

_RichDrunk has logged on…._

RichDrunk: Little Dhampir! Long time no see!

GuardianToBe: Hey, Adrian. How are you?

RichDrunk: Good, good. I've been missin' you though.

GuardianToBe: I miss you, t- Oh, shit! I gotta go.

_GuardianToBe has logged off…_

RichDrunk: Well, bye peepsals.

_RichDrunk has logged off…_

EternallyHungry4: I'm hungry.

_EternallyHungry4 has logged off…_

RedHeadsRock59: Oh, that's a big surprise.*sarcasm*

MakeYouBlind33: You know him?

RedHeadsRock59: How do you know it was a 'him'?

MakeYouBlind33: The male humans usually eat more than the females, am I wrong?

RedHeadsRock59: No, but you talk about humans as if you aren't one. Am _I_ wrong?

MakeYouBlind33: No, because I'm not one.

_MyRulesRule has logged on…_

MyRulesRule: Alec! Do you _want_ me to kill you?

MakeYouBlind33: Aro, it's not like we are ever going to meet RedHead.

RedHeadsRock59: Hello! I'm still here! And how do you know if you aren't going to meet me?

MakeYouBlind33: Where do you live?

RedHeadsRock59: Like I'm going to tell you. Would you tell me where you live? I didn't think so.

MakeYouBlind33: I live in Volterra, Italy.

MyRulesRule: Alec!

RedHeadsRock59: Well, then we aren't that far from each other. What does your house look like?

MakeYouBlind33: It's a castle, why?

RedHeadsRock59: No reason.

_RedHeadsRock59 has logged out…._

(a/n: note, they don't know if RedHeadsRock59 is a girl or not…yet)

MyRulesRule: Now look what you've done, Alec! Red could be on their way right now with a mob of angry villagers!

MakeYouBlind33: Aro, calm down. We aren't in the 1800s anymore, and plus Red doesn't know what we are, just that we aren't human. And Red probably just had to go. I'm logging off now, Aro.

_MakeYouBlind33 has logged off…_

Dr. Dad: Hello, Aro.

MyRulesRule: Carlisle! My old friend, it's been to long! You _must_ come visit me soon!

Dr. Dad: Of course, but for now I must be off.

_Dr. Dad has logged off…_

MyRulesRule: Will anyone let me say 'goodbye' to them anymore?

_MyRulesRule has logged off…_

Meanwhile in Volterra…

Alec was walking past the entrance to the castle when the door opened. In stepped a pretty redheaded human who looked a little smug. He looked at her, confused. Heidi wasn't due back for another hour, so what was this human doing here? The human looked at him, gasped and then smiled. It looked forced.

"Hello, my name is Ginny. I'm looking for someone. Their chatroom username is MakeYouBlind33. Can you help me?" Alec looked at her, shocked. Was this RedHeadsRock59? He quickly composed himself and offered his hand to shake.

"That would be me. I'm Alec. Um, who are you?" He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'm Ginny, but you know me as RedHeadsRock59." His smile faded.

"So you logged off to come here? Do you live in Volterra?" She shook her head, smiling.

"No, and I have to get back, now. Bye!" She waved to him, turned on her heal, and disappeared. He was startled, what was this girl and where did she go?

Meanwhile, in the Chatroom…..

_DeadHeartsBeat has logged on_

_IplayWithFire has logged on_

_EvilmakesBloodPure has logged on_

_FeelThePain has logged on…_

DeadHeartsBeat: Christian Ozera, you do know it's not safe to play with fire, right?

IplayWithFire: For you. I'm perfectly safe.

EvilmakesBloodPure: Fire is safe for no one.

FeelThePain: Tell me about it.

IplayWithFire: Who are you people?

EvilmakesBloodPure: I am Lord Voldemort!

FeelThePain: Way to tell them your identity, isn't the whole point of chat rooms to talk to people and NOT let them know who you are?

EvilmakesBloodPure: Everyone knows and fears Lord Voldemort!

FeelThePain: Oh, yah, I'm shaking in my designer boots.

EvilmakesBloodPure: Good. *smug sneer*

FeelThePain: You're an Idiot.

_FeelThePain has logged off…_

EvilmakesBloodPure: Well, that wasn't very nice. I will have my revenge!

_EvilmakesBloodPure has logged off…_

IplayWithFire: Revenge for what?

DeadHeartsBeat: I think for FeelThePain not being nice to him.

IplayWithFire: Well, who would be nice to him, his username has 'Evil' in it. And what kind of name is Lord Voldemort?

DeadHeartsBeat: Where is Roza?

IplayWithFire: I don't know, probably in class. Or worrying about the latest letter you sent her.

DeadHeartsBeat: What? Does she not like my love notes?

IplayWithFire: *snorts* Love notes? More like love threats, but whatever floats your boat, dude. I'm outta here.

_IplayWithFire has logged off…_

DeadHeartsBeat: Well, that was helpful.

_DeadHeartsBeat has logged off…_

* * *

AU: I'm sooooo sorry for the extremely late update, I've been so busy with school and work and my boyfriend's grandpa just died and we were preparing his funeral and stuff and I've been just swamped. Next update: June 4, 2011


End file.
